


Mr. Dress Up

by solluna



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Also fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solluna/pseuds/solluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami can be <em>very</em> persuasive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm really not sure where this fic came from. I kind of just woke up one morning this week and started writing it (instead of studying like I should be doing. whoops.) And I figured, since I'm still really busy and haven't had a lot of time to work on my ongoing works, that now would be a good time to post this one. 
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd, and it's my first attempt at anything resembling smut (though it's still far off from the actual thing), so I really hope it's okay. 
> 
> Also, to anybody who might recognize the reference in the title: I am very sorry.

It started off with one tiny, innocent comment, but like all things with Asami, it quickly snowballed out of control.

Akihito was lying on his back against the pillows, his arms secured above his head by one of Asami’s patterned ties, while the man himself devoured Aki with his molten-gold eyes. He was undressing Akihito slowly, taking his time and savouring the slight shudders Akihito made each time a piece of clothing was removed. Akihito arched his back slightly as Asami’s skilled hands deftly slid his underwear down his legs, pulling it from him one foot at a time.

Completely naked now, Akihito tensed in delicious anticipation of what was coming next, but Asami paused, catching Akihito’s left foot in both of his hands. He focused on it, using the pads of his thumbs to massage the bottom of Akihito’s foot, from his toes and down along the arch, then slowly making his way back up. When Akihito squirmed, Asami grinned.

“You have tiny little girl feet,” he teased.

“I do _not_ ,” Akihito flushed, trying to pull his foot from Asami’s grasp, without success.

“Yes, you do,” Asami smirked, pressing a kiss against the inner arch of Aki’s foot. “They’re dainty.”

Akihito rolled his eyes and tried to distract Asami by running his other foot slowly up Asami’s thigh, but his efforts were ignored, and Asami’s attention remained focused on the foot in his hands.

“I wonder…” he murmured, and glanced at Akihito with a sinful smile.

“Do I even _want_ to know what’s going on inside that fucked-up head of yours?”

Asami laughed, a rich, smooth sound that Akihito _felt_ in his gut. “I wonder what your pretty little feet would look like in heels,” he grinned, and pressed another kiss to Akihito’s toes.

 “Oh, hell no,” Akihito shuddered, but not from anticipation this time. When Asami smiled wider in response, Akihito decided that it was time to shut this down. If he let Asami’s imagination run wild for much longer, who knew what might happen. And he did _not_ want to end up playing dress-up.

“Okay, first of all: you’re weird, you pervert,” Akihito wrenched his foot from Asami’s clutches, and placed it directly on the man’s crotch, using his toes to dig in and massage the warm bulge he found there. “And second… if you’re going to fuck me tonight, you should get on with it already.”

Asami smiled like a shark, all perfect teeth and danger, and Akihito’s breath caught in his chest as the man leaned forward slowly to graze his lips against Aki’s ear and whisper, “As you wish.”

*

Akihito thought he’d won, despite the fact that he couldn’t quite walk properly the next day. Regardless of the slight discomfort in his rear end – and, if he were honest with himself, he didn’t really mind it all that much – he was certain that he’d managed to distract Asami from the dangerous path his thoughts had been taking. That is, until he came home later in the week to discover a beautifully wrapped present on the kitchen counter.

Asami knew that Akihito didn’t like it when he bought him things, but Aki also knew that Asami didn’t really care. And he almost _never_ wrapped things unless it had to do with sex, so, with all that in mind, Akihito approached the box carefully. Just as he’d pulled the silk bow from the top, he heard the front door open and close, and Asami’s voice sounded from behind him.

“I see you’ve found the present.”

Akihito could hear the smirk even before he turned to see it grace his lover’s face. He gave Asami a wary look and hesitated, his hands resting on the present but unwilling to open it. Asami chuckled and came to stand behind him, leaning forward just enough that Aki could feel him pressing against every inch of his back.

“What’s wrong, Akihito?” Asami teased. “ _I_ may bite, but the present won’t. Go on, open it.”

With a huff, Akihito obeyed, tearing away the thick wrapping paper and pulling off the lid to find… a pair of strappy heels, and something that was horrifically pink and lacy.

“Asami, what the fuck?” Akihito lifted the lacy thing by one strap and turned around to brandish it in Asami’s face. “What the hell kind of present is this? What makes you think I’d want this?”

Asami pulled the lingerie from Akihito’s hand, tipping his head to the side to regard Aki with an unreadable expression. “I never said the present was for _you_.”

“I’m not wearing it.”

“No?” Asami stepped closer and rested his hands to either side of Akihito so that he was caged in between Asami and the kitchen counter. He leaned forward, pressing against Akihito and trailing his lips up along Aki’s jaw to his ear.

“Are you sure?” he murmured, tracing the tip of his tongue along the shell of Akihito’s ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe.

“P-positive,” Akihito squirmed, trying to tilt his head away from Asami’s reach. Asami was having none of that, and reached up with one hand to hold Akihito’s face still.

“Hmm… and there’s no way that I can persuade you otherwise?”

Now Asami’s lips were gliding down Akihito’s throat, warm and wet and soft. Akihito swallowed thickly, and Asami hummed against his neck, his lips curving into a smirk.

“Nope,” Akihito’s voice broke, coming out as a squeak, and Asami chuckled devilishly.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he promised, his words low and silken, persuasive. To emphasize his point he slid one hand down Akihito’s back, pulling Aki into his body as he rolled his hips forward as well, and pressed his thigh in between Akihito’s legs. Akihito moaned, trying helplessly to fight the urge to grind against Asami’s leg.

His resistance was crumbling, but he gathered what little he had left and pushed back against Asami’s chest with both hands. “Damn it, Asami, _no_! I’m not wearing it!”

To his surprise, Asami stepped back, not far, but just enough to give him room to regard Akihito thoughtfully. “If you do this for me, I’ll give you a favour,” he said simply.

Akihito narrowed his eyes at Asami suspiciously. “What kind of favour?”

The corners of Asami’s lips twitched ever so slightly, and he stepped forward again to pull Akihito into his arms. “ _Anything_ you want,” he murmured into Aki’s ear. “You get one request, which you can ask of me at any time, and I will comply. No matter what it is.”

A favour from Asami was no small thing, and Akihito knew he’d keep his word when he said _anything_. It was a tempting offer. It also must mean that Asami wanted this bad, though Akihito couldn’t fathom why. He bit his lip, mulling it over, but Asami didn’t give him long to consider. He leaned forward again until their lips just barely touched.

“Please?” Asami whispered.

That was it, Akihito was done for. Asami _never_ said please, and the sound of the word coming from his sinful mouth had rather the same effect on Akihito as a ball and chain. He was helpless to refuse.

“Dammit, _fine_! You win!” He snatched the box from behind them as Asami stepped back with a self-satisfied smirk. “But you owe me so big for this!” Akihito brandished one of the heels at Asami wildly, before turning to stomp off to his room to change.

In his room, Akihito examined the lingerie more closely. Aside from the heels, there were thigh-high lace stockings, panties, and the lacy pink top. From his little experience at fashion photoshoots, Akihito thought he remembered that the thing was called a babydoll, or something stupid like that. It was made of a light translucent material, with delicate lace at the top and cut outs that would not leave much to the imagination.  Akihito wrinkled his nose and tossed the thing to the side. Surely, wearing the bottom half would be enough for Asami. He didn’t even have breasts to wear it properly, for goodness’ sake! 

Heaving a sigh, he grabbed the lace-trimmed panties and pulled them on, flushing crimson when he realized there was a heart-shaped cut-out at the back, directly over his ass. It was topped with a little satin bow. _Goddamn it, Asami,_ Akihito cursed his perverted lover. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, favour or no favour. Grumbling to himself, he slipped on the stockings and the heels. Then, he stood up to look at himself in the mirror.

_Fucking hell, Asami was right_ , Akihito groaned when he realized that the heels actually did suit him. Not to mention the panties made his ass look awesome, although they really didn’t feel as though they covered anything at all. Unfortunately, he felt kind of naked and incomplete at the top, so with more embarrassment than he’d _ever_ felt before in his life, he grabbed the babydoll and pulled it over his head. He’d guessed right; without breasts to hold it in place, the lace-covered top of it slipped so that the cut outs definitely showed his nipples. Asami was going to have a field day.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Akihito muttered and, blushing furiously, wobbled his way out of the room to meet his fate.

Akihito wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting. There was a part of him that had been certain Asami was doing this just to make fun of him, to make him uncomfortable. It definitely seemed like the type of thing he’d do. But when he teetered his way carefully back into the main apartment and met Asami’s gaze, suddenly he wasn’t so sure.

Because there was no laughter, not even a hint of amusement in Asami’s eyes.

Instead, there was fire; a burning-hot desire that made Akihito flush for a whole different reason.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes as Asami drank Akihito in from head to high-heeled toe. His molten-eyed stare raised tingles on Akihito’s skin as it travelled down his body, then back up again. And the low, rumbling growl that sounded in Asami’s throat made Akihito shiver, and his knees weak. He wobbled slightly in the heels, and Asami finally moved, prowling forwards slowly to steady him.

He caught Akihito’s waist, his fingers gliding up over the light material, and he traced a fingertip along the bust line where Aki’s nipples were exposed. Akihito burned where Asami touched him, and he met Asami’s hungry gaze with half-lidded desire. He was trembling as Asami continued his exploration, trailing fire along Akihito’s skin. Asami’s hands slid over Aki’s shoulders and down his back, until they skimmed along the lace of his panties, his fingers finding the little heart-shaped cut-out and tracing over it lightly. He palmed Akihito’s ass with both hands, pressing him forwards and into his own body. In the heels, Akihito was almost as tall as Asami, so they met perfectly crotch to heated crotch, both of them able to feel exactly how hard the other was.

Asami crushed them together, and bent his head to glide his lips along Akihito’s jaw and up to his ear. Akihito groaned and tilted his head as Asami’s rough hot breath tickled his ear, Asami’s teeth grazing his earlobe not-quite gently.

“Oh, my Akihito,” Asami purred to him, in a voice not quite as smooth or controlled as normal, “you are so fucking gorgeous.” He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word, brushing his lips against Akihito’s skin.

Akihito sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and flushed. He had no doubt that Asami meant it, but he still couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed to be wearing this stuff. Asami pulled back slightly to look at him, reading the uncertainty in his eyes. Asami narrowed his own in return.

“Come.”

He picked Akihito up, thankfully recognizing that Aki couldn’t really walk in the heels, and carried him to the master bedroom. Asami set Akihito down in the middle of the bed and stood back up, pulling his tie loose and shrugging off his jacket before turning back to Akihito with his cell phone in his hands. He held it up, and Akihito blanched when he realized what Asami intended to do with it.

“Oh _hell no_ , you are not taking a picture of me wearing this!”

Akihito didn’t like being in pictures in the first place; he’d much rather be the person behind the camera. But he _definitely_ did not want photographic evidence of him in this getup, especially if it was in Asami’s hands. Aki wouldn’t put it past Asami to blackmail him with something like that.

“Relax, Akihito,” Asami’s voice was silky and soothing. “I’m not going to show these to anyone… as if I’d want anybody else to see you like this.” His eyes skimmed up along Akihito’s body, and Akihito could almost _feel_ the weight of that gaze. “I just want you to see yourself the way I do.”

Akihito hesitated, biting his lip. “I’ll let you take a picture of me, but only if I get to take one of you in return.” It was a fair bargain, but Akihito didn’t really expect him to agree. Despite his teasing assurance that he liked being chased by Akihito’s viewfinder, Asami never actually let Akihito take photos of him, no matter how many times he’d asked. Asami paused, thinking it over.

“Alright,” he agreed eventually, smirking at Akihito’s surprise. “Now, will you let me show you?”

“Fine,” Akihito blushed, and tensed up, waiting for the telltale click of the shutter. He couldn’t bear to look at the camera, so he kept his eyes focused on the bed instead. But apparently, that wasn’t enough for Asami.

“Akihito.”

“What?”

“Look at me,” Asami ordered.

Slowly, Akihito raised his head to meet Asami’s lustful, possessive gaze. Their eyes locked and held, intense and sensual as desire built up between them. Akihito felt himself ignite under that scorching gaze, felt that blazing heat in his chest, pooling in his gut, devouring him right down to his bones. His cheeks flushed and his breathing picked up, but he returned Asami’s stare with just as much intensity, just as much fire.

And Asami took the picture.

Akihito blinked, startled out of his trance as Asami smirked and sunk onto the bed, prowling forward until he was directly over top of Akihito, one of his knees directly in between Akihito’s legs. Asami’s thigh pressed against Akihito’s crotch as he leaned forward to show Aki the screen of his phone.

“Look,” he breathed against Akihito’s skin. “Do you understand now?”

Akihito’s breath caught as he looked at the picture of himself on Asami’s phone. He was spread out against the silky covers, his skin offset perfectly by the contrast between the dark sheets and the soft pink lace. He’d been resting on his elbows for support, and even though he didn’t have breasts, the effect of his chest pushed forwards with the lingerie askew just enough to reveal his nipples was highly erotic.

But it was his face that drew his attention the most. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips had a wet, swollen, just-kissed look from where he’d been biting them. And his eyes, making direct contact with the camera, were burning.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Akihito whispered, unsure of what else to say. He’d never imagined that he could look or feel that sexy before. Asami laughed softly, and there was an edge of something wild in the sound.

“Holy shit,” he agreed. Then he tossed the phone to the side of the bed, and caught Akihito’s face in his hands, kissing his way from Aki’s throat up to his lips. He took Akihito’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, sucking lightly. Akihito moaned in pleasure and his eyes fluttered closed, but they snapped open again when Asami’s hand dipped under the lacy waistline of the panties and palmed his erection.

“Now,” he purred, stroking Akihito sensually, “as much as I’m enjoying seeing you dressed up all pretty for me… and believe me, I _am_ enjoying it, immensely,” Asami grinned like a wolf, carnivorous and lustful, before continuing, “I’m know I’m going to enjoy _undressing_ you even more.”

Akihito whimpered softly, arching his back into Asami’s touch, catching Asami’s mouth with his own and kissing him desperately. Asami chuckled into the kiss briefly and then broke it, slipping Akihito’s lacy panties down his thighs before pulling them off. He stood up and walked over to his jacket, tucking the panties into the breast pocket, flicking a wicked smile in Akihito’s direction as he did. Then he grabbed Aki’s legs and tugged him to the edge of the bed, slowly undoing the straps of his high heels and pulling them off, like Cinderella in reverse. He raised Akihito’s stocking-ed foot to his lips, pressing a kiss to the top of it, before wrapping his hands around Aki’s ankles and sliding them slowly up his thighs to his hips.

“The rest, I think we’ll leave,” he drawled with a smirk as he eyed Akihito spread out on the bed before him.

Naked now except for his lacy top and the stockings, Akihito watched with greedy eyes as Asami slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and cast it aside. Asami arched a teasing eyebrow at Akihito as his hands slid down his own body to unclasp his belt leisurely, his movements drawn out and deliberate.

“You’ve been good for me tonight, haven’t you, Akihito?” Asami tipped his head as he regarded Akihito, smirking as he spoke. Akihito blushed, embarrassed by how absurdly happy it made him to hear Asami praise him like that. Asami’s smile widened knowingly. “Yes, you’ve been _very_ good. And do you know what happens to good boys?”

Akihito shook his head back and forth slowly, though he thought he probably knew the answer. Asami’s laugh was sin itself as he crawled forward on the bed, caging Akihito in with his body. His hands closed around Akihito’s waist, and his tongue traced Aki’s lips slowly and sensually. He pressed his mouth to Akihito’s, their lips overlapping, tongues tangling together, until Akihito couldn’t breathe. He broke the kiss, panting, and Asami reached up with one hand to brush the backs of his fingers across Akihito’s cheek, his eyes full of lustful promise.

“They get rewarded.”

*

 

**Bonus #1:**

Akihito woke up very late the next morning to an empty bedroom, feeling sore but _very_ satisfied. As it turned out, Asami’s rewards were even better than his punishments. Maybe Akihito would have to make an effort to be good for him more often…

Or maybe not. There was a certain delicious thrill that came from misbehaving, and he wasn’t ready to give that up just yet.

He got up, showered, and then padded back into the bedroom to clean up all the clothing that had been tossed around the night before. He picked up the stockings, the lingerie, and the heels, looking at them carefully, trying to decide what to do with them. Initially, he had planned to throw them out (or burn them) immediately after last night, so that he would never have to dress up in them again, but now… as much as it was fun to misbehave for Asami, it couldn’t hurt to be good and get rewards every now and then, Akihito reasoned. And there was a tiny little part of him that wondered what Asami would think if Akihito learned to walk properly in the heels.

The promise of that thought made his decision for him. So he carefully packed them away in his room, to be taken out and used only on special occasions. Then, satisfied, he got dressed, grabbed his stuff, and left for work.

It wasn’t until much later that he realized, with horror, that the panties were missing. And then he remembered exactly where they were: in Asami’s jacket.

_That fucking pervert._

Never mind, screw his earlier thoughts. Akihito was never going to be good for Asami again.

*

 

**Bonus #2:**

Asami-sama arrived at work that morning in an exquisitely good mood, and Kirishima didn’t even want to wonder why. Most likely, it had something to do with his boss’s strange request to stop at a lingerie boutique the other day, but dwelling on the possibilities was dangerous. So Kirishima didn’t question it, he just went about his regular duties with a little added care.

Gradually over the day, he noticed that Asami would pat his pocket every now and then in a strange way, or check his phone a little too often with a smirk. Kirishima tried very hard not to imagine what was going on in his boss’s head, but as it turned out, he didn’t have to imagine.

Asami had handed Kirishima his phone absentmindedly, so that Kirishima could update his schedule for the week on it. But after entering the password and swiping it unlocked, Kirishima froze, his face crimson and burning with embarrassment.

Asami had changed his background, and no longer was it a neutral black colour. Instead, Kirishima found a picture of Takaba-san in high-heels and lingerie, staring out erotically at him. Kirishima swallowed.

Well, that certainly explained Asami-sama’s good mood.

Asami clearing his throat made him tear his eyes away from the picture, and he quickly finished his task and returned the phone to his boss, who was regarding him with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

That was a dangerous question… Kirishima hesitated before answering.

“Er… yes, he is, Asami-sama.”

Asami stared at him for a moment with his eyes narrowed but his lips twitching. “Go get back to work, Kirishima,” he ordered eventually. Kirishima was only too grateful to comply, bowing low before hurrying from Asami’s office to return to his desk. Once there, the first thing he did was look up ways of transferring Asami’s schedule to his phone automatically, making a solemn vow as he did.

Kirishima was never going to look at his boss’s cellphone again. It was far too dangerous.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kirishima. XD 
> 
> In case anybody is wondering, these are the panties that inspired this fic (and the ones Asami steals. Bad Asami):  
> https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/lace-up-heart-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=221511&CatalogueType=OLS


End file.
